A Song of Jon and Ygritte
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: "But first we'll live." And they did. Jon Snow and Ygritte one-shots. Sequel to "Pieces." R&R! Hope you like :)
1. Came to be

They had come to live in the tower. Neither of them were ready to scale the wall again and with winter coming and Ygritte's belly beginning to

swell Jon didn't want to go north just yet. So they had come to live here. But they weren't alone. Tormund had built a little shelter not to far

away and came around every other day or so. Once Jon had asked him why he was here. Why hadn't he gone back with the others after the

battle? Tormund had just chuckled and said "I told you I liked you boy." Jon and Ygritte had both thought it strange at first but by now they had

grown fond of his hanging around and he always made himself useful. Sam and Gilly had come to live with them as well. One day while Ygritte

slept he and Tormund had gone out hunting. Coming back Jon had seen a black cloak slipping into the tower. He had dropped his game,

unsheathed long claw and came running, fearing that one of his brothers had found them and was going to put the sword through Ygritte.

When he enter he immediately recognized Gilly. The Young woman was cowering in the corner clutching her baby. On The ground lay Sam with

Ygritte standing over him with a rock. She must have seen the look on his face for she said, "Don't worry he ain't dead, he's just gonna need a

drink when he wakes up." At that she had kissed him on the cheek, nodded to Gilly, then picked up a knife and went outside to see to the

skinning. Tormund had watched all of this and had laughed so hard Jon was sure the man would pass out. Sam, Jon, and Tormund had fixed up

the tower quite nicely. Most of the holes were patched up and each couple had a bed. Jon had given Gilly a makeshift cradle for her son and was

now working on two for his soon to be born children. One day Jon had noticed Ygritte was missing. He had asked if anyone had seen her and

Tormund reminded him that free women go where they like. "Don't worry boy, she'll be back soon." And she had, later that day Ygritte had

come back with a young black horse draped with supplies and tools. "Southerns should take women more seriously when they make threats"

she said with a playful smirk. As her time grew near Ygritte spent more and more time in bed for the two children inside her made it too heavy

to move. She didn't mind though much of the time because Jon was with her. He traced pictures onto her naked stomach as she lay beside him.

"Thanks for giving me an excuse to be in bed with your mom all day" he whispered into her stomach, Ygritte laughed and kissed him. She loved

him so much. One day her time finally came. Gilly had sent them all outside as she attended to Ygritte. Gilly had done this before and had

assured Jon that Ygritte and the two pieces of their love would be fine. Jon had been holding her hand and was reluctant to leave her side. "It's

alright Jon Snow," She had told him "Go on, we don't want you swooning now do we." He laughed and gave her a passionate kiss which she

returned and left the room. The wait seemed endless outside the tower. "Its pretty quite in there," Sam commented, "when Gilly was giving

birth, all you could hear was screaming." It was pretty quiet. All that had been heard from the inside of the tower was mostly larboard breathing

and grunts. Only a few screams. "She's tough" Jon smiled. After what seemed like forever they all heard the sound they had been waiting for, a

baby cry. Gilly came to the door smiling. "You can go in now Jon" she said. Jon didn't have to be told twice, he rushed passed her and into the

room. Ygritte lay half propped up in bed with two little bundles wrapped in furs at her breasts. To Jon she never looked more beautiful. She saw

him standing there and smiled, her hair and face drenched with sweat. "Come my love, come meet your son and daughter." Jon climbed into

bed beside her and she place a loving kiss on his lips. she placed the first baby in his arms. A boy. A son. He had black hair like Jon's with

Ygritte's winter blue eyes. "Eddard" she said. "what?" Jon replied looking up from his perfect son. "His name" she said, "His name is Eddard, I

figured we could call him Eddy until he grew into it." She barely finished her sentence before Jon cut her off with a deep kissed, a single tear

rolling down his face. He smiled at her, "I love you." She turned her attention to the last little bundle in her arms. "This is Liza" She said, "Your

daughter." Ygritte pulled back the furs to revile a tiny infant girl with fire kissed hair. _Lucky. _Jon took the child in his arms and it was if she knew

he was her father for she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her eyes were blue with flecks of grey in them. She looked so much like her

mother. They were beautiful. Ygritte was beautiful. And with them in it, life was beautiful. "I love you Ygritte." "I Love you too Jon Snow."


	2. Our Song

Eddy and Liza: 2 years old

* * *

Jon swayed his sleepy son in his arms. For once the child seemed to go right to sleep. Ygritte came into the room with Liza already asleep in her

arms and placed her in her cradle. "How do you do that?" Jon asked, smiling at her. "Do what?" Ygritte said. "Get her to go to sleep so fast?"

Jon said. "I don't know," Ygritte said, placing a kiss behind his ear "I just do. I must just be good." Jon placed Eddy in his cradle and turned to

face Ygritte, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. "And the fact that she learned to run today had nothing to do

with it?" Jon said jokingly. "Hmm not at all" Ygritte smirked placing her own arms around his neck. Jon smiled and kissed her. "Take me to bed"

she said, her eyes full of love and lust. Jon lowered his hands and scooped her up so that she was in his arms with her legs wrapped around his

waist. She was so light. He kissed her neck and she moaned, her breathing already starting to quicken. She leaned back slightly and while still

gripping herself to him with her legs she removed her arms from his neck and unhooked and slipped off her fur top. Jon carried her to the bed

and crawled on top of her kissing up and down the body he knew so well. A mixture of tangled limbs and lord's kisses later found them in each

other's arms facing one another completely content and drifting into sleep. A few hours later Jon awoke to singing. He rolled over to see Ygritte's

naked form standing a few steps away from the bed nursing Liza and singing to her. "_And the crow and the fire dance many a night" _she sang

softly. "What are you singing?" He murmured, half asleep. She turned and smiled at him before placing the little redhead back in the cradle and

climbing back into bed. "Us" she said resting her head on his arm. He gave her a confused looked. Ygritte grinned as she closed her eyes. "I sing

the songs of the free folk and you sing songs of drunken crows and names of kings and lords I've never heard of." She opened her eyes and

looked at him. "Our children are of both worlds, they should hear songs of both worlds too. I was singing about us. I was singing them our

story." He rolled onto his side so his chin was resting on her head. He pulled her close. "Sing it to me" He said. And she did.

* * *

:) Hope you liked! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy and Liza: 6 years old

* * *

Jon stood outside in the snow with his son teaching him to sword fight. They were practicing with sticks. Every once in a while Jon would call

out a move or a tip. Eddy rushed at him with his "sword" and Jon quickly used the boy's own power against him to disarm him. Jon knelt down

and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Eddy you can't just fight with strength and power. You got to fight with your mind too. Do you

understand?" Jon said. His son smiled, "Yes." Jon smiled too, "Good lad, go again?" The boy nodded. Jon stood up, ruffled the boy's hair and

handed him his "sword." This time the boy struck at Jon more strategically. However he wasn't prepared for when Jon struck back, for he

miscalculated the blow and didn't duck down far enough and Jon swiftly but gently struck the boy in the head causing him to fall to the ground.

Jon chuckled, "Better but now you've got no head." Jon stop when the boy didn't get up. "Ed?" Jon said, and when his son still didn't move Jon

dropped his stick and rush too his side in a panic. Eddy was face first in the snow. Jon rolled him over. At that moment he felt something poking

him in the belly he looked down to see his son's stick held at his belly. Jon looked back at his son to see one of the boy's eyes open with a grin

on his face. "Got ya" the boy smirked proudly. Jon picked his son up and gave him a gentle shake. "You little trickster" Jon said laughing and

relieved. "I fought with my head" little Eddy said in reply, still grinning. "Yeah that head I just chopped off a few seconds ago?" Jon said placing

his son on the ground. "You did good, I'm proud of you. Now let's get inside." At that the boy nodded and took off towards the tower. "Hey

where's your sister?"Jon called after him. "I don't know" chimed Eddy, still running. "Here I am my father!" Jon heard behind him at a distance.

Liza was galloping the black colt bareback. She barely bought the horse to a stop before leaping off his back and landing squarely, but not

gracefully on her two feet. The horse came to a full stop and trotted back to her. Liza took the reins and skipped up to Jon. "What have I told

you about doing that and where have you been?" Jon said scooping up his little fire child in his arms. Everyday she looked more and more like

her mother. "Sorry," she said "and I was just exploring." "Well maybe you could explore less far away until you get a little older." Jon said raising

his eyebrows. "Mother says a free women goes where she likes." Liza said. "Well you're not a free women you're a free girl and free girls still

have to do what their daddies tell them." Jon said giving her look but smiling at the same time. "Yes daddy" Liza giggled, placing a kiss on his

cheek before Jon set her down and she took off in the same direction as her brother. Jon shook his head. "Is our little fireling giving you trouble

my love?" Jon turned to see Ygritte coming up behind him. "Wildling to the bone, just like her mother." Jon mused taking her into his arms.

Both parents watched with love in their eyes as their children slip into the tower. "Were you that much trouble when you were young?" He

asked her. "Aye" Ygritte said, "I was a little devil." "Hmm," Jon smirked "somehow I find that hard to believe." "Aye its true," She said "I was so

bad me own father once left me out in the snow hoping to the gods I wouldn't come back. He was very unhappy when I returned the next

day." Jon turned her head so that she was looking at him and he gave her a look in disbelief. She smiled up at him. "Kidding," she chimed "I

was an angel" Ygritte said wiggling out of his grasp and heading towards the tower. Jon stared after he a second before following her. "Somehow

I find that hard to believe too." He call after her sarcastically. She glanced back over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smile before

turning back towards the tower. That night Gilly, Sam, their son, Tormund, Eddy, Liza, Jon, and Ygritte sat around a fire in the tower finishing a

meal. Sam had grown a custom with life as a deserter. He and Gilly had grown very close and he had become like a father to her son. He was

even teaching him how to read. He, Jon and Tormund had become friends. And Jon enjoyed their company. Eddy and Liza were sitting in front of

Tormund giggling at whatever story he was telling them. But as soon as the words "cock" and "fuck" came up in conversation Ygritte's head

snapped up from her meal. "Hey! what you telling them?" "I was just-" Tormund started but Ygritte cut him off. "I'll not have you spoiling their

ears before they're ready" she said, "They're only six." She stood up and placed her hands as best she could over her kids' ears. "And if I hear

you again, I'll cut YOUR cock off and stuff it in your mouth." The kids heard this and laughed, clearly not understanding. Tormund laughed too

but nodded in reply, knowing well enough not to mess with "mama direwolf." Jon smiled at the display in front of him. "Alright young ones off to

bed" Ygritte said getting after her son and daughter. "You've got a very big day tomorrow." It was true, tomorrow was a very big day. The

children were old enough and strong enough now to learn the ways of the free folk. Jon and Ygritte had discussed it and they had both agreed

that even though Jon would teach them the ways and skills of his people, the children would be raised Wilding. So tomorrow Ygritte would take

the children out with her into the snow-covered hills in the distance and teach them to be true wildlings. They would learn the songs, skills,

ways, stories of the free folk, their mother and now their father's people. They would be gone for a few days and Jon would miss them. "Now

everyone clear out" Ygritte said, "I need some rest too." Jon waited for everyone to clear out of the main room of the tower and head off to

their own rooms before he reached out and snatched the front of Ygritte's fur cloak. "I don't see you getting much rest tonight" Jon rasped.

Ygritte smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Hope you liked the Chapter! I really enjoyed writing this part :) Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews! I really appreciate it and I really love reading your nice comments! Stay tuned for Chapter 4, Wildling Walkabout haha :)


	4. Wildling Ways and Making it Count

Eddy and Liza: 6 years old

* * *

Ygritte felt the last bit of heat from the sun as it set behind the mountains. "Come on kids, time to go" She said rousing her two sleeping

children. "But mom its dark out?" Eddy said getting to his feet and picking up the blade he had learned to make himself yesterday out of an

antler. "Yes my son, and that's the perfect time to learn to read the stars." Ygritte turned and put out their fire. As they walked Ygritte pointed

up at the stars, pointing out what was what. Wildlings did some of their best hunting at night. They also knew where they were according to

the stars. Ygritte taught her children the stories, she sang them the songs, shared with them every bit of the free folk. "You will be a free man

and woman. You shall go where you like, be with who you want, be whoever you want." She told them. She also told them not to be afraid of

death, that everyone dies. She told them to live. "Alright, that's enough for tonight. Come Liza, it's your turn to make the fire tonight." In the

middle of the night Ygritte felt someone tap on her. She opened her eyes to see her son siting next to her. "Eddy? It's the middle of the night.

What are you doing lad?" "Mom, why do the people where dad comes from want to kill us if we all come from the same place?" Ygritte sat up

and wrapped her arms around her boy. "I don't know, I never understood it me self." Her son looked her in the eyes. "One day its gonna

change, one day I'm gonna change it." He said. Ygritte looked at her son with warmth in her eyes. "Get some rest." Eddy smiled, "I love you

mom." "I love you too." The next morning Ygritte took the kids bow hunting. The weapon of choice for the free folk. It was especially important

for her daughter to learn as one day she would become a spearwife. Ygritte stood a little bit behind Liza and gently whispered, "Pull your arm

back, don't lock it, breathe in as you do so, don't point your arrow, just look at your target with your eyes and it will go there, don't push your

bow arm, just release on your breath out." "And missed! Again" Eddy laughed and Liza promptly turned around and made a move to jump her

brother but Ygritte was faster and caught her before she could do so. She gave her son a look and turn back to her daughter. "Hey" she said

putting her hands on the girl's shoulders, "when time comes, you'll be ready.. you'll make it count." Liza smiled and nodded. "Come on

children...let's go home." As they walked Liza dropped back to walk beside her brother, giving him a little elbow as she did so. "Hey" Eddy began,

"sorry I laughed at you earlier." "It's already" Liza said, elbowing him again. Eddy placed his hand on the handle of his sword, "Think we'll meet

any white walkers on the way back?" Eddy asked. "If we do" Liza said "I got your back brother." "And I yours" Eddy smiled. "Hey mom!" Liza

called out, "can I run up ahead?" "You may" Ygritte said, "but don't go to far." "I won't!" Liza's voice echoed as she run forward. After a few

moments Ygritte said, "Eddy you don't want to run up ahead too?" At that moment Ygritte heard gasping and she turned around to see

someone she hopped to never see again...Orell, and he had his hand on her son's throat as he held him over the edge of a cliff. Ygritte wiped all

the way around and aimed an arrow at him. "Whoa now love, you don't want to do that. You kill me and I let go and he dies." Orell spoke.

Ygritte's eyes fell from her son to the cliff. "What do you want" Ygritte hissed. "What I've always wanted...you" Orell grinned. "Alright.. okay.."

Ygritte said, carefully placing her bow on the ground. "You got me, now... put him down.." "Just like that?" Orell said. "Just like that" Ygritte

whispered taking a few steps forward, keeping one eye on Orell and one eye on her son squirming and clutching at the hand around his throat.

"Liar!" Orell yelled and pulled out a knife and pointed it at Ygritte. "I've seen you with him! With them!" Orell spat, "I would have been good to

you, but now... now I'm gonna kill your boy, and them I'm gonna kill you." Suddenly an arrow flew from the air and landed at his feet. Orell

looked up, distracted and Ygritte lurched forward tackling him to the ground and away from the cliff. Ygritte pulled Eddy from his grip pushed her

son as hard as she could away. Liza stood on top of a rock in the distance. She quickly pulled another arrow out and loading it into her bow as

her mother and Orell struggled on the ground. Her little heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. Liza pulled her arm back and fired.

Miss. The arrow flew over their heads. Liza panicked, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled another arrow into her bow. Orell caught Ygritte

underneath him. Liza seemed to see it in slow motion as he raised the blade over his head, preparing to stab her mother. Liza heard her

mother's voice in her head _"Pull your arm back, don't lock it, breath in as you do so, don't point your arrow, just look at your target with your _

_eyes and it will go there, don't push your bow arm, just release on your breath out."_ Her face hardened, her tears went away, she pulled her

arm back and fired. The arrow soared through the air, piercing Orell in the back of the head. Ygritte pushed the body off of herself. She breathed

out, realizing she had been holding her breath. "Mom!" Eddy screamed running forward and embracing her. She threw her arms around him

hugging him too her, her face buried in his black hair. "Mother!" Liza dropped her bow, run forward, and slid to her mother and bother. Ygritte

pulled her into the embrace. "You made it count" she whispered into her daughter's ear. Liza smiled into her mother's furs. As they neared the

tower Jon came out to meet them. "Daddy!" Liza and Eddy said in unison. They ran forward and embraced their father. "I missed you guys" Jon

said. He stood up as Ygritte approached. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, almost knocking him over. "I REALLY missed you" Jon

said, "how was the trip?" "You're gonna wanna sit down for the last part." Ygritte said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really liked writing from the pov of the kids :) I love Liza and Eddy. And I LOVE their parents. No love for Orell though haha. Stay tuned for chapter 5! Thanks readers :)


	5. The Visitor

Eddy and Liza: 8 years old

* * *

Liza rode hard and fast, her red hair flailing in the wind behind her. When she did finally come to a stop her long red hair fell from the air to

cover her back. It was so long it looked like a cloak of fire. Her bother rode up beside her, pulling his horse to a stop. Behind them were two

other wildling children; a boy with dark brown hair and dark eyes named Thorn, and a girl with hair so pale it was almost white with clear blue

eyes named Icefall. This past year a small group of wildlings had come to live near the tower. They had built a small make shift village not too

far away. At first their parents had been wary of them but in some time that had changed once they knew the group would bring them no

harm. With the winter here they gave aid to one another and they were good company too. They group had two child, Thorn and Icefall that

were the same age as Eddy and Liza and the children had come to be friends. Eddy, Thorn, and Icefall had particularly been close. They two

Wildling children seemed to follow him everywhere. He was the bravest and most level headed of the lot and Thorn and Icefall seemed to

respect that "What a rush" Liza sighed into the wind. "Aye" Eddy said. "I'm heading to the river" Liza spoke, "I'll fetch us some water." "Ride

safe sister" Eddy said "I'll take the lot and with luck bring back some game to boil in your water." "See you at home" Liza said, nodding to her

bother, before nodding to the other two. She clicked her tongue to the horse and off they went, galloping in the snow. Liza came to a halt at the

river. She dismounted and began filling her skins with water. As she did so she felt a presence behind her. In a swift movement Liza drew her

bow and arrow, stood up, and spun around to face and aim at her "stalker". An older woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes stood behind

her. The woman placed her hands in the air in a surrendering motion. Her eyes were soft and non-threating. She smiled, "It's alright little one, I

mean you no harm." "Who are you?" Liza said, not moving an inch, "what business have you here?" The woman slowly drew her hand down

and placed them in front of her. "I came to draw water" she said "and to see you." "Me?" Liza said "who are you?" The woman did not answer,

only pointed at her self and then to the river. Liza stepped aside to allow her to pass but did not drop her bow. The woman knelt by the river

and filled a skin. "You look like your father" the woman said, "Not nearly as much as your bother but, I see a bit of him in you." Liza was taken

a back by this. "You know my father?" She questioned. The woman nodded and looked up to meet Liza's eyes. "You don't need that I promise"

The woman said, gesturing to the bow. "I won't harm you." Liza starred deep into the woman's blue eyes before finally lowering her bow. The

woman smiled and patted the ground next to her and turn her gaze back to the river. Liza hesitated a moment before sitting down next to the

woman. She was very pretty and did not look as if she belonged here. Liza spoke first."You said you know my father." The woman nodded. "I

watched him grow up in Winterfell." "Are you from Winterfell?" Liza asked. The woman nodded. "Are you Stark?" Liza asked again. The woman

nodded. "My bother's named after one of them" Liza said. "Eddard Stark, my father's father." The woman smiled and closed her eyes. A few

moments later she opened her eyes and spoke, "I was never very kind to your father" she said, "part of me is sorry for that." "But he and your

mother have done a great service to the realm by bringing you and your bother into this world." Liza cocked her head to the side, confused. The

woman looked at her "hmm you are confused I see, in seasons to come you will understand I promise. A fire burns in you little one. You are a

force to be reckoned with." "Thank you" Liza said, not really sure what to say. The woman looked at her and smiled. "Your welcome" she said.

Liza looked down at the river then back at the woman. "I'm Liza" she said, smiling for the first time. The woman returned her smile "I know"

she said. Liza gave her another look of confusion and the woman chuckled at this. She looked up at the sky and Liza followed her gaze, but she

saw nothing but the sky. The woman turned towards her. "Its time I go" she said and stood up. Liza stood up too. "So soon? You don't have to."

Liza said. The woman smiled gratefully at her. She pulled from her cloak a piece of paper. "Give this to your father" she said handing Liza the

note. Liza took it and nodded. The woman smiled and looked at her feet and when she looked up she almost looked sad. "Could I... for just a

moment... hold you?" She said softly. Liza thought this was a strange request but she saw nothing but good in her eyes. Liza nodded and the

woman stepped forward and hugged Liza to her. Liza hugged the woman back. When they parted Liza looked up at her and the woman gently

stroked her fire kissed hair. "Farewell Liza Snow" the woman said and turned to go. "Wait!" Liza called to her and the woman stopped walking

and turned to look at her. "You never told me your name" Liza said. The woman walked back to Liza and bent down to whisper in her ear. She

place a hand on her cheek and then turned and left. Liza fetched her water, slid the note in her furs and rode off towards home. As she tied up

her horse as her favorite person in the world came to greet her. "Greetings my love" Ygritte said taking her daughter in her arms and hugging

her. "How was your ride?" "It was excellent" Liza said, "Where's father? I have something for him." Ygritte placed her little fireling on the

ground. "He's inside sharpening his sword." Ygritte said. Liza ran inside to greet her father. "Hello my father!" Jon put down long claw and

greeted his daughter with a warm smile. Liza ran up to him. She took out the note and gave it to him. "What's this? He asked, opening it. "It's

for you." As he read Jon's face turned to "stone," his eyes began to fill with tears. "Father what's wrong?" Liza said, tugging at her father's

sleeve. "Aye Jon, what is it?" Ygritte said coming into the room. Jon looked up from the note. "My bother Robb is dead...His banner men all

slaughtered." Ygritte sat beside him and placed her hand on his. "Who gave you this?" Jon asked Liza, as a tear fell from his eyes. "Lady Catelyn

Stark" Liza said. Jon looked at her, his eyes wide and in disbelief. "What" Jon breathed. Liza's voice began to shake. "Lady Catelyn Stark of

Winterfell. Your father's lady. She came to me today at the river she..." Liza's voice trailed off. Jon looked at Ygritte then back at Liza. "What's

wrong my sweet" Ygritte said. "Your sure" Jon said to Liza. Liza nodded firmly. "Why father?" She said. Jon was silent for a moment before

speaking. "Because Lady Stark was killed too."

* * *

*gasp!* foreshadowing! lol So did anyone see that coming? :) Did you guess the mystery woman's identity? I got the idea for this chapter today after watching this week's episode of game of thrones. (Such a heartbreaking episode btw) Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Shout out to all my Followers, Favoriters, and kind Reviewers! You guys truly are great and often make my day :) Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Stay tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. Letting You Catch Me

Eddy and Liza: 11 years old

* * *

The snow lightly fell from the sky as snowballs flew and as the dancing and wrestling began. Ygritte and Jon played with their children in the snow. The laughter of adults and children alike filled the sky. The sound was so pleasing to the ear that even Tormund joined in. Jon chased his daughter around and around the old windmill aka the tower, hurling snowballs as his little girl managed to dodge he rounded the back Ygritte jumped him and they both tumbled into the snow, rolling around like a couple of children. They only paused for a second when Ygritte bend down to meet Jon's lips. "I think the snow is melting" Jon whispered sexily into her lips as she lay on top of him. Ygritte laughed into his lips before breaking apart and shouting "Now!" out and rolling off of Jon as Liza and Eddy pummeled him with snowballs. "I yield! I yield!" Jon yelled out jokingly as he brushed the snow from his face and sat up. Liza, Eddy, and Ygritte hit high fives just as a whole pile of snow poured down on all of them. Jon was the first to unburied himself and look up to see Tormund atop a tree shaking the branches filled with snow. "Does this mean I win?" He asked laughing down at them. They all couldn't help but laugh too.

"Alright you lot, let's go in, it's cold out" Jon said slipping his hand into Ygritte's, as Ygritte intertwined their fingers together. "I'm not cold" Liza said. "You're never cold" Eddy said giving his sister a playful jab "and that's strange." Jon ruffled both his children's hair and nudged them forward. As they were about to go in Icefall rode up and Eddy came forward to greet her. "Hello Eddard" She said. "Hi Icefall" Eddy said with a smile. "Join me for a ride?" Icefall asked. Eddy turned back to look at his parents. Jon and Ygritte nodded, giving him permission. Eddy smiled up at Icefall before running to saddle his horse. "There's something there" Ygritte said with a grin as she brushed against Jon. "What?" Jon said giving his woman a look. Ygritte simply smiled in reply and nodded towards the two wildling children as they rode off together side by side. "Nahhh" Jon said "There can't be, he's too young." "I was not much older than him when I first had feelings" Ygritte said as she went inside. Jon followed. "One day our boy will fall in love with her and when they're older he'll chase her and try to capture her, and she'll slow down so he can catch her." Ygritte said before adding, "Just as I did with you." Jon laughed, "You did not LET me catch you." Ygritte turned to face him with one of her mischievous smiles. "Aye, you think so" she said almost innocently. "Aye, I do" Jon said. Ygritte smirked, "care to prove it?" Jon smirked too, "Aye." "Then come and catch me Jon Snow" Ygritte said and slipped out of her furs and taking off a crossed the room. Jon didn't hesitate before chasing after her. He caught up with her and tackled her gently into the bed before climbing on top of her and smiling. "Thanks for letting me catch you" Jon whispered as he kissed her. Ygritte smiled against his lips. "Oh no problem" she said. He leaned down and placed a kiss against her ear before whispering, "This time." Ygritte laughed and they kissed as the snow started to fall again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Just a little cute bit. Sorry I've made you all wait so long! I've been sooo busy with work and other stuff in my life. I hope to update soon! Thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers! Look forward to reading your reviews again :) Sorry if this is short, I just wanted to write it! :) Stay tuned for next chapter! ps- What's been your favorite chapter so far? :) Peace and Love


End file.
